


【凯蛋】饥饿

by ruuya



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruuya/pseuds/ruuya
Summary: 大概是2014年左右给朋友写的。夹带玛蛋私货！
Relationships: Illidan Stormrage/Kael'thas Sunstrider
Kudos: 4





	【凯蛋】饥饿

地狱火的陨石撞击地面的声音从没有停止过。还有基尔加丹的低语，重复着他对背叛的怒火和反抗者应受的惩罚。他认出了魔能的气味，自从踏入影月谷这味道就一直若有若无地纠缠他。这绿色的能量时常夹在风里迎面吹着他，或者裹在雾气里，沾到他的皮肤上。他与娜迦举杯庆贺这场胜利时这些东西突然从神殿的下水道里冲进来，变得非常浓烈以致成为了令人极不舒服的现实。这也许意味着他永远别想摆脱一切了。  
然后他就醒了。一条手臂正从背后抱着自己，衣物上传来淡淡的血蓟烟的气味。这并不是非常难受，如果跟魔能的腐烂味相比几乎可以算是很愉悦的气味了。然而那个血精灵的嘴唇，正在动作着，紧贴着他的后颈。湿润的舌尖正在往他的喉咙缓慢地移动，那轻佻又色情的感觉也许是血精灵的种族天赋。伊利丹并不想动，如果不是因为凯尔的牙齿开始在他的喉咙上咬合。他把那手臂从身上扒下去，血精灵像条冻僵的蛇一样骨头僵直，倒在了被褥上。  
不用看就知道凯尔脸上必须是一副扭曲的笑容，并且手里一定捏着一块魔能水晶。他捏得如此用力以致它已经开始发出了轻微的碎裂声响，伊利丹几乎想要打他，让他的疯癫马上停止。最终他忍住了并且静静地等着凯尔结束这次抽能。  
他把这教给凯尔萨斯的时候，曾经，他十分乐见血精灵沉沦在吸毒的快感中；后来这小小的恶意带来的满足被一系列麻烦的后果磨完了，他开始烦。  
在一阵令人毛骨悚然的魔法波动后，水晶的粉末落到了床上。伊利丹起身试图拂去它们。他坐起来的时候凯尔萨斯就靠过来抱住了他的肩膀，瘾君子的声音因为刚才高效率的魔法摄入变得沙哑。几句萨拉斯语从他的嘴里吐出；伴随着轻弱的笑声，他说的是“不够”“永远”和“饿”。  
伊利丹无暇思考为什么他提供给凯尔的水晶消耗越来越快，因为凯尔凑过来，吻着他。当他们分开的时候，一个急躁带着渴求的喉音从血精灵那里发出。  
紧随着到来的是血精灵的手，因为魔瘾已经开始变得有点不健康的青白色，已经伸到了伊利丹的裤子里。他的手是如此冰凉，像死人的，伊利丹因为这突如其来的温度刺激下意识地抖了一下。血精灵的绿眼睛——大概吧，他看不见——在黑暗里注视着自己，那湿润的鼻息正吐在肩窝。还有，他知道凯尔萨斯已经硬了，由于那该死的吸魔带来的性欲和破坏欲，所以那只死人一般的手正在摸着自己的性器想让他也尽快兴奋起来。  
粗暴的摆弄才能令他勃起，凯尔萨斯深知这一点。他的动作比以往都要粗鲁，力道已经很重了。疼痛加注在敏感的前段，伊利丹能想起一万年里的许多事，屈辱还有痛苦，他想起来就要吐了。悲哀的是当他回忆时，身体会被唤醒，敞开来主动接受更多侵犯。  
首先是手指，然后是性器的前端，在两腿之间顶弄。他的耳朵能分辨那个血精灵在说着什么下流话，羞耻和烦闷袭击了他。他们曾经这样做过很多次，每次他脑中正在操自己的都不是凯尔，而是哥哥。当他意识到这个事情时，羞愧攥紧了他的心脏。  
而凯尔萨斯不管这些，他只想找个洞把正在发胀的性器塞进去。他几乎是急不可耐地往里面戳，伊利丹被惹恼了，低声地骂了一句。  
凯尔突然咬在他颈侧，这一咬一定见血了，尖尖的犬齿刺破了皮肤。伊利丹咆哮着，为这无聊的伎俩。在他把凯尔踢开之前，一阵强烈的晕眩告诉他正在被吸魔。脑中的噪声越来越大，几乎夺去他的意识。凯尔萨斯仍不停止……  
终于一切消失了，凯尔放开了他的脖子。因为疏忽大意他身体几乎被抽空了，在刚才他竟然射了，高潮后的酸软和疲劳像针，刺着他的腰下。血精灵颤抖着，因为魔力充盈带给他的狂喜。  
伊利丹用手肘撞着凯尔的肋下，但是因为被抽取太多魔力，他的力量显得软弱无力。凯尔萨斯的手臂像根钢索一样箍着他的肩膀，阴茎还在他的屁股旁边，还很硬。在他后面的喉咙里发出动物一样咕噜声音，在他身体里有一头永不饕足的地狱巨兽。


End file.
